


The Last Breath

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x24, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief, Major character death - Freeform, Pack Feels, Pre- Slash Sterek, Sadness, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: The Nogitsune  has just been defeated and the whole pack is next to Stiles  glad to see him again. The arms of death, however, don't seem to let go Beacon Hills' most famous  pack and Lydia is the one who will suffer the mos.It's a revision of the  scene of Aiden's death, who personally was a big delusion for me. It's mostly  an AYDIA, with hints of Scira, Allisaac, Sterek, bro! Stydia, bro! Allydia and pack family feels ....





	The Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fanfiction I wrote back in 2014, after I saw 3x24. Honestly I couldn't believe they just made Lydia hugging Stiles, without having a final meet with her actual dying boyfriend. It was nonsense and surreal, so here I am with this fix it fanfiction.   
> There isn't that much Sterek, is mostly Aydia and bro-Stydia and pack feelings. I Hope you guys like it, I tried to be as much ic as possible. Stay Tuuuuned! =)

Stiles opens his eyes, a weird sensation of integrity and reunion slowly increasing into his stomach, making him feel a bit better: his ripped soul now belongs completely to him, the terrifying Nogitsune is literally destroyed and the door in his mind finally fully closed.

Stiles hears some relieved sighs from somebody standing over him; a rapid glance gives him the possibility to see Lydia bending over him and holding firmly his hands. Scott, Kira and Isaac are all there with him, smiling, because Stiles has just won the toughest battle of his life, an unwanted possession that was going to lead him to a premature ending of his life. 

His friends have never abandoned him, and to be honest some of them even gave their life for defending him, and this is something Stiles can never forget. 

Allison Argent, that hunter who protected those who couldn't protect themselves, was going to be mourned for eternity.

“Oh my god I fainted, didn’t I?” he whispers, pale and with red circles around his eyes. His tone is a bit playful, so similar to the old Stiles that everyone looks at him grinning.   
It's just a moment, a lightly smile that passes through the pack lips, before the awful truth assaults them all of a sudden.

The battle left other victims behind, but they don't know that yet. 

“We’re alive?” asks Stiles. His eyes starts watering, afraid for his dad, Scott’s mom, Parrish and for everyone who have found themselves in the middle of the storm without wanting to be there.   
“We’re all alive?” he repeats. His brain sends to him some images of Chris Argent, Derek, the twins.   
The survivors.   
Allison might be dead, but the others are all there, and they would have mourned the girl by giving strength to each other.   
No one was brave enough to grieve another member of the pack, not again. It would have been too soon and would have hurt so bad. 

Scott nods slightly, reassuring his friend. “Yeah. We’re all ok.”   
They both know it's the biggest lie on the planet, but in that very moment, just for a matter of seconds, it's the truth.   
They are ok.   
But then Lydia turns around, feeling a cold sound somewhere inside her heart, like a wire tensed for too long, and now suddenly breaking against everyone’s will.   
She stand up, knowing for sure that they aren’t all ok. Someone also sacrificed himself that night, to save Stiles Stilinski and the whole Beacon Hills. 

The blossom of a young soul dried, falling into the dark veil of death. 

Stiles stands on his elbow, seeing how Lydia’s glance is changing.   
Something is seriously not ok.

\--------

Chris and Ethan get closer to the suffering body on the ground, that belongs to a rebel, stubborn and in love werewolf who gives to destiny his troubled life, exchanging it with some infinite calmness.   
Ethan bows over him, noticing the black blood that's spurring a lot from his brothers’ mouth.

It looks like his own mouth, his own brown eyes that are slowly fading away. And his own are the tears falling over both of their faces.   
Ethan places an arm around Aiden’s shoulder:   
“Does it hurt as much as it hurts me?” sobs Aiden, trembling with a poor voice and feeling unbearable pain. 

The whole omega's body is shaking, because no, he isn’t ready to die.“Yeah” Ethan whispers, knowing that from any minute on, no one in the world is going to be swapped with him again. No one would have those chocolate rebels hair, that breathtaking body shape and that way of walking so similar of his own.   
Just the thought of that makes him sobbing violently, and he presses his forehead against Aiden’s one.   
He isn’t ready to let him go. 

“It’s ok…” Aiden tries to calm him, the life blood that's leaving the body of a young man, a young hero. 

Aiden keeps talking, every word filled with sour remorse. 

“Lydia never believed I was one of the good guys, anyway…” 

Lydia repudiated him, long time ago. The same girl who hid in Finstock’s office to screw him, thought that he used to be a bad and impulsive guy, and he helped to kill Boyd, another member of the pack, and she would never forgive him for that.   
Ethan sobs again, his gaze always locked with his brothers’ one because he wants to stay with him until the end.   
He would have asked later Chris Argent to help him compartmentalising the emotions as he practiced.   
He needs to calm down that sharp pain inside his stomach, that hammer that's destroying his heart. 

“She’ll believe me” Derek whispers also bending near the twins.   
Despite Boyd was part of his pack, and was kind of a brother for him, Derek assures to that redempted executioner, that he would have explained to the strawberry blonde girl   
Aiden loved, how he's dying as an hero. 

Ethan can’t stop crying, tears falling like raindrops, sobs that are shaking his body and that smell of blood impossible to ignore.   
Aiden tries to resist, to use his werewolf powers, but it's too late.   
Ethan leans his head against his brother. “Ssh” he shushes. Aiden needs just to be quiet, waiting for his body to give up. 

\----

The school doors are opened widely when Lydia Martin runs toward a group of people, each one of them bowing on an almost dead body. 

She saw Jackson dying, her first love, before that guy came back to life again, as a werewolf. She saw Boyd’s death, lying on the floor in a room full of water, and last but not least, every cell of her body warned her the previous night, that her best friend, that Allison Argent who she considered a sister, was hit with a sword. 

She can’t handle another loss.   
Lydia runs as faster as she can, ignoring how her friend are calling her, all scared by that terror that, shown by Lydia's features equals death.   
Lydia leans over Aiden, her body shaking and tears that are rolling down her face.   
Derek stands up, leaving some private space to those two, because they need to say farewell. “Lydia what’s happen-" Stiles almost fumbles, trying to follow his friend: two strong and well built arms balances him, trying to stop him from falling. 

“Stiles watch out!” 

Stiles turns, staring at Derek’s relieved face: the Hale doesn’t add anything, just holds Stiles between his arms, both of them running out of breath.   
Some footsteps break the silence, when Kira, Scott and Isaac get to the group.   
Aiden smiles while Lydia hugs him sweetly, leaning her head against his bloody chest.   
“D-do I look like a priest? H-hold tighter” he whispers, remembering one of their first talk during make out session, in the school basement. 

Lydia grins through her tears, and his eyes look brighter to her, like little drops of moon, that little white sphere that brings with her the best and the worst in Beacon Hills. 

“I’m sorry, I-I’m s-sorry…I’m sorry..” Lydia keeps saying, actually holding her boyfriend tighter. 

“No, Lydia it’s ok, you don’t n-need to…. s-say that. You’re here, next t-to m-me, and this i-is the best t-thing I was h-hoping for..” Aiden coughs dramatically, his last strength almost ending.“Shh, don’t talk” Lydia’s lips, full and plump, longes over Aiden's ones, getting dirty for the black blood. Lydia feels that is the moment to say the words out loud, to be true to her own feelings. “I love you…” she says while Ethan sobs, holding Aiden’s hand between his own. 

Aiden smiles fully this time, while Lydia’s hands are gently caressing his face. 

“Thank you”.  
Aiden gives her his last breath, with an eternal smile on his face: he dies in the arms of the person he loves the most, the same girl he tried to make happy, sacrificing himself for saving Lydia’s friends. 

Isaac sighs over them, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He knows how it is to lose the love of his life.   
Kira and Scott get closer, hands in hands, trying to support each other. Kira stares at her boyfriend, slowly placing her head on his shoulder. 

They both need to stay together now more than ever, because theirs is a young love - similar to many others that are blossoming in this infinite garden that is the world - that has already had too many troubles.   
Stiles feels Lydia’s pain, remembering how shocking it was to be next to his dying mother, while she was slowly and painfully dying in a hospital room.   
He knows how Lydia feels, because he has been through it himself.   
Stiles’s head longes on Derek's shoulder, while the guy still haven’t left him. The werewolf hugs tighter, because Stiles needs protection and he would have been the first one to give him that, no matter how, and also because Stiles is finally fully himself, standing next to him.   
His breath is tickling his neck, and Derek finally feels a bit better.   
Days and days of suffering, of sleepless night spent looking for the boy, worrying, that ended with a simple hug between Derek and Stiles, that maybe is hiding a lot more that mere support. 

Lydia stands up, shocked, hugging one of the few friends that's still by her side.   
Lydia hugs Stiles, sobbing in the creek of his neck, while he doesn’t really leave Derek from his hug.   
“No, no, no” she cries, her soul destroyed. 

Lydia needs both of them to get over that terrible moment: she needs Stiles, that leaves Derek's hug, but is sending him a long stare that they would have plenty of time to explore later, and now strokes her hair gently giving her comfort. She needs Derek and his knowledge of the supernatural, which would help to explore those powers that will help her to learn more about herself.  
She needs Scott, her Alpha, the boy once shy and awkward, that now has to take her hand and help her cope with the pain, the same pain he's feeling, as he leans to both his friends. She needs Kira, the young newcomer, with long dark hair and a supernatural determination, so similar to Allison's. The same Kira who joins the embrace, because she also can comfort these friends she made, albeit in very turbulent conditions. She needs Isaac, the lanky boy coming from England, who conquered all with his will to fight and his sad, blue eyes and curls that Allison used to love.   
And while Chris Argent and Derek Hale, approaching the hunter, lean to hug Ethan, comforting him in silence, Scott, Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Isaac all get close to each other with the intention of not separate anymore.   
They are a pack, they are a family, and they won't divide. Hard times, new threats and maybe love will come, but the certainty of the pack, under the silvery light of the moon, will never be damaged.


End file.
